Meds
by Dangerpro
Summary: How it happened… Daphne’s mind refused to remember. Daphne tried to remember their names, if only she could fit the pieces together...


**A/N: This is a short one shot inspired by the song Meds by Placebo, to have the full feel to the story, listen to the song. It's brilliant!**

How it happened… Daphne's mind refused to remember. All the therapy and blot tests had built a barrier around her memory. Unable to access that barrier, Daphne didn't know why she ended up in such a place.

White pale walls neither pleasant nor horrid surrounded her like buildings in a city, a single bed sat neatly tucked in near a simple looking window, welcoming yet daunting towards Daphne. Because when she slept, her barrier crack, she saw a few flashes of memories, mostly was some blond boy, whose name she could never remember. No matter how desperately she tried to swim deeper in those memories, she always woke up screaming. It irritated her so much…his name rested on her tongue… if only someone could give her clue.

She held his face tightly within her mind, one small slip, and she would forget.

_**I was alone, falling free, trying my best not to forget **_

She softly sat at the end of the bed, her pale fingers laced together on her lap. White clothes. Perfect match to the white room, and she worn thin slippers witch dragged slightly as she walked. She hated them, in her dreams she worn such nice clothes.

A green silk scarf, purple dress and pink stockings.

She closed her eyes. Why couldn't she remember? She known she must have done something terrible to be caged up here. She was began to attach some memories together using some words that came to mind and matching them with the mental images.

_Five years ago. Judging by the clothes, perhaps I was around sixteen? Yes! And… there was something to do with a gang, a group of friends I used to travel with._

"Night of the frozen fright." she whispered, the rhyme oddly seemed familiar. It seemed to be a vital part of the puzzle. Now if only she known what it was.

_A frozen man. We found him… fishing… on a beach…dancing… it was the professor… dressed as a cave man. _A cave man? That was ridiculous. It made no sense.

_**What happened to us, What happened to me, What happened as I let it slip.**_

Daphne scrunched her eyes tighter. Chipping away the barrier.

_She fell… no, I fell. That blond boy set a trap for the cave man, the boy and dog was bait. I leaned over the ledge. I spoiled the trap. _She was getting close, her head pulsed painfully, in defence of the memory. Daphne wasn't pulling away. Not now.

_Fish drifted lazily in the tanks, so peaceful… _

_It would look so peaceful, if it wasn't for the young pretty girl walking grimly through the isle of fish tanks. She held an axe coated with fresh blood within her perfect smooth fingers. She walked in a rhythm, as if dancing towards a song she hummed. Her crystal eyes were hollow, as if in a trance._

_She already taken down the beatnik, it was rather easy. Though the frightened dog bit her leg, but she taken care of him. The snap of the neck was a cleaner way to kill the troublesome mutt. Daphne limped, her torn blood stained stockings and skin flapped feebly by every step. She ripped the skin from her leg, leaving the raw flesh bare. She gritted her teeth, it was foolish to simply rip it, but she had to punish herself. _

"_Danger prone Daphne did it again." she whispered, she flinched as if the words were injected into her. She had an over dose of those words lately. _

_Next was the brunette girl, she stumbled over by the sight of Daphne, or was it because of the blood? Did she hear the screaming? She lost her glasses, she tried to scream too, but Daphne swiftly beheaded her. A shame, really, she grown so attached to her._

_Last but not least, the blonde boy, she blamed him for her mind breaking. Why didn't he notice her, appreciated her, why did he call her- "Danger prone Daphne." Yet again, another injection went into her._

_He stood hidden behind a wall, huddled against a phone. Calling police, perhaps?_

"_Calling for help, Freddie?" she spoke sadly, with dark humour leaking through her words. Her game was almost over, one last kill and she would win. _

_He ran, of course. He was much faster than her, and as always, she followed._

_**I was confused by the powers that be, forgetting names and faces.**_

Daphne gasped, almost drowning in her memory. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, as she screamed in terror, "My god, I killed them." She felt like her lungs was going to burst. Daphne got onto her feet, even though she was weak with shock to support herself. Hands pulled her back pinning her back to the bed, another memory flashed before her unwilling eyes.

_She walked the streets, she wondered why people avoided her. And stared at her. People do usually glance, but this was in a bad way. She pushed passed the crowd, they gasped in shock some even asked strange questions, such as, "Do you need an ambulance?"_

_Why on earth was they asking that? She stopped at her reflection in a shop window._

_Her head was coated with dry blood._

_**Passers-by were looking at meAs if they could erase it**_

Daphne completely ripped open the barrier. Daphne didn't realise she was still screaming, the hands injected her with something, that made the room fade.

"Miss Blake, did you forget to take your medication?"

_**Baby did you forget to take your meds?**_

"No…Yes… I- I don't know…"

_**Baby did you forget to take your meds?**_

"I don't remember! Please, tell me. Where am I? Where's Freddie?"

_**Baby did you forget to take your meds?**_

"I will. Anything to make me forget those awful memories."


End file.
